Parisian Sunset (ON HOLD)
by kittynoir31
Summary: Chat's moved on with LB. His next prey? A poor unsuspecting baker's daughter... A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic. Just wanted to let you guys know! Hope you guys like it! kittynoir31 *Credit for cover image goes to owner*
1. I Tried To Explain

(Friday)Part One

Marinette was on her balcony admiring the parisian sunset. She sighed, thinking about her life so far. Being Ladybug was the hardest though. " _It's like the sake of all the civilians of Paris is in my hands."_ Marinette thought. Marinette closed her eyes taking in the moment. A few moments later she felt a head laying on her shoulder.

"Is that you, Kitty?'' Marinette asked without opening her eyes.

"You know me too well, Princess." Chat Noir replied.

"Nobody else is here and you're the only one who ever does that, so I guessed." Marinette ruffled his blonde hair.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Chat asked.

"Would I ever mind, Chaton?" Marinette replied.

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?''

"It depends Kitty, do you fancy someone other than Ladybug?" Marinette teased.

"About Ladybug... I'm moving on, I know she trusts me and cares about me, but never accepted me." Chat looked away, breaking the gaze between them.

Marinette should have been happy that Chat stopped chasing her alter ego, but instead was disappointed and worried the minute the word slipped from his mouth. " _Had I as Ladybug hurt him so much? Would he stop his dumb cat puns, flirtatious comments, or stop talking to Ladybug?"_

"Do you like anyone, Princess?" Chat cut her thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah I do."

"Who?''

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who?!" Chat's voice was serious.

"Chat! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That thing you're doing!"

"Being serious?"

"Yeah. You totally got me there." Marinette said sarcastically.

Marinette closed her eyes in frustration. A moment later, she felt a hand press against her back, sending a heat wave through her body. She opened her eyes to find Chat reaching to get hold of the rear of her neck. Moments later, their faces were hardly inches away. Chat leaned forward as their lips touched, soft at first, gradually harder. Marinette gasped as Chat's tongue had entered her mouth touching the tip of her tongue. Marinette tried pushing him away, but his grip was tight. Using the hand that was on her hip, Chat interlaced it with Marinette's struggling hand. She got tired of trying, so stood on her toes, and using her free hand, reached for his hair. The kiss lasted a few moments longer than needed. Once over, Marinette collapsed in the chair next to her,mouth slightly ajar, and eyes still closed from the kiss. She heard Chat whisper something in her ear.

"You have till tomorrow's sunset to decide," Chat whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

When Marinette opened her eyes to ask what he meant, Chat was gone.


	2. We've All Made Rash Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you readers are probably really mad at me for not updating for a few months and I personally am really sorry. But I have a reason. After the last chapter posted, I ran out of ideas. On top of my writer's block, when school started, they gave us a shit load of homework. I was on the verge of discontinuing the story when my friend gave me an idea that changed everything. And now we're here. This chapter is basically Adrien's POV of chapter one. (ch1 was the whole kiss scene). Thank you to all who understand my struggles and held through with this story! ~kitty**

As long as Adrien could remember, he has been in love with Paris's famous superhero, Ladybug. But about two years ago he started noticing Marinette a bit more. The 16 year old started to fall fast and hard for the girl. Ladybug never noticed him, so why not give the next sweetest girl on his list? He started to see the most minuscule things in Marinette. Her everyday things were the thing that made his day. He started to meet her more often as both, Chat Noir and Adrien. In the process, Adrien became a whole lot closer with Marinette and he could finally say he knew her as well as Alya. His Chat Noir balcony visits became full of laughter, warmth, and secrets in the starry night sky. They could be something more than just friends. Adrien hoped that one day he could confess his passionate love for Marinette. Reveal his identity and finally figure out if she felt the same way that he did. He could do-

"Adrien, your father is calling you into his office." A voice from outside Adrien's bedroom door. It was his father's assistant, Natalie.

"Tell him I'm coming." Adrien called out.

"I need to escort you to his office." Natalie replied.

Escort?! He never needed that before. This had to be really serious. Adrien got up from his computer desk and walked to his door to open it. 

"Let's go," Adrien said as he walked ahead of Natalie, giving a fresh footprint of his shoe on the soft velvet carpet that fully coated the top floors of the mansion. When Natalie caught up with him, he asked her a question that was seriously bugging him.

"Um, why did I need a escort to father's office?" Adrien queried.

"He didn't tell me the reason why," Natalie said bluntly.

 _Of course he won't. He's Gabriel Agreste. The one who gives orders without a reason,_ Adrien thought.

"Adrien, we're here," Natalie said as she opened the door of his father's office.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" Adrien said as he walked up to his father's desk. Natalie had walked out of the room, leaving the father and son alone.

"Yes, I wanted speak with you about your photo shoots." Gabriel replied coldly.

"What about them?" Adrien asked.

"I've been noticing that you've skipping or getting late for your photo shoots. May I know the reason why?"

"I've..been hanging out with my friends," Adrien said, hanging his head in shame.

"I see, well I wanted to tell you that this month you have very important photo shoots and a fashion show. I can't afford you destroying mine and your reputation, so you may not "hang out" with your friends. Is that clear?" his father said sternly, looking back down at a couple of his fashion designs.

"But father-"

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Gabriel inquired, his voice rising in anger.

"Yes, father," Adrien muttered.

"Good, now get out of my office. I have work." his father barked.

Adrien left his office and walked back to his room. _Crappy life of a model._ Adrienthought. He wanted to get out of this hell house. Now. He ran all the way back to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Plagg!" Adrien called out.

"What do want kid?" a voice said from somewhere on his bed.

"Claws out!" Adrien commanded.

A small black blob flew into Adrien's silver ring. Then, a green light engulfed his body and left him in a snap. Instead of his regular clothing, he was in a black cat suit. Chat Noir opened his bedroom window and quietly left the room.

 _ **5 short minutes later...**_

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony, where she stood admiring the beautiful view. He balanced himself on the metal railing right next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Is that you, Kitty?'' Marinette asked without opening her eyes.

"You know me too well, Princess." Chat Noir replied.

"Nobody else is here and you're the only one who ever does that, so I guessed." Marinette ruffled his blonde hair.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Chat asked.

"Would I ever mind, Chaton?" Marinette replied.

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?''

"It depends Kitty, do you fancy someone other than Ladybug?" Marinette teased.

"About Ladybug... I'm moving on, I know she trusts me and cares about me, but never accepted me." Chat looked away, breaking the gaze between them.

 _Damnit. She looks sad. Did I say something wrong?_

"Do you like anyone, Princess?" Chat asked.

"Uhh, yeah I do."

"Who?''

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who?!" Chat's voice was serious.

"Chat! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That thing you're doing!"

"Being serious?"

"Yeah. You totally got me there." Marinette said, sarcasm dripping in her voice,

Marinette closed her eyes in frustration. A moment later, his hand press against her back. She opened her eyes to find Chat reaching to get hold of the rear of her neck. Moments later, their faces were hardly inches away. Chat leaned forward as their lips touched, soft at first, gradually harder. Marinette tried pushing him away, but his grip was tight. Using the hand that was on her hip, Chat interlaced it with Marinette's struggling hand. She stood on her toes, and using her free hand, reached for his hair. The kiss lasted a few moments longer than needed. Once over, Marinette collapsed in the chair next to her,mouth slightly ajar, and eyes still closed from the kiss. She heard Chat whisper something in her ear.

"You have till tomorrow's sunset to decide," Chat whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

Just as Marinette opened her eyes, Chat was gone.


	3. You Didn't Understand

(Saturday)Part Two

Marinette woke up to her alarm. "Beep! Beep!" It was a Sunday morning and she was still overwhelmed from what happened yesterday. Tikki, her parents, and Alya, thought she was awfully quiet the night before. She was racking her brain that night, trying to understand what Chat meant, but still didn't figure it out. Now it was up to her wise 150,000 year old Ladybug kwami to help her.

"Good morning Tikki!" Marinette yawned. Tikki was munching on a cookie while watching YouTube.

"Good morning Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, finishing her cookie and flying over.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it why you've been quiet yesterday night?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, spill it!"

Last night's scenario poured out of Marinette's mouth as Tikki just smiled and nodded.

"Then, he said you have till today's sunset to decide, which I don't know the meaning of." Marinette said in frustration.

"Try connecting the dots of what he said and did last night! Take the hints!" Tikki exclaimed.

"I tried!"

"Well what did he ask you?"

"Who my crush was?"

"The other question, dummy!"

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?''

"Ok. What did he say?''

"He's moving on with Ladybug."

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"Do you get it now?''

"Nope."

"You really can't connect the dots can you, Marinette?"

"No?''

"HE WANTS YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT?!"

"The question meant he was torn between you or Ladybug, the fact that he's moving on with Ladybug meant that he wants to be with you, and the kiss meant he accepts you as his girlfriend, you just need to accept him as your boyfriend." Tikki explained.

"So, you're saying that I have till today's sunset to decide if I want to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh my."

"What are you going to do?"

"I…( response come out in part 3!)

 **A/N: What an evil cliffhanger...Mwhahaha! LOL! thank u guys so much 4 the favs, follows, and reviews! Post schedule is in my profile description! 3 u guys! ~ kitty**


	4. You're Pushing Away

(Saturday) Part Three

"I'm going to say no." Marinette sighed.

"WHAT?" Tikki asked.

"Well, I still love Adrien, but Chat is my partner in crime fighting, not the love of my life."

"I know, but he kissed you!"

"Without my permission! I don't go around kissing random boys I don't know, especially Chat and his identity."

"I guess you're right."

Marinette still liked Chat the way she always had, as a partner. Not as a boyfriend. Silence fell upon them leaving the room with nothing but birds' early morning chirps.

"Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Chat Noir's real identity?"

"Uhhh..would you take no as an answer?

"TIKKI!"

"I thought you were all up for the whole secret identity thing!"

"Yeah, but you could have told me you knew at least!"

"Well, wait and see!"

"Fine! Tikki, sometimes you can be a bit mischievous."

"Hehe, I know!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait! I'm posting part 4 too! So hope u enjoyed this one! Expect loads of drama in the next one! ~ kitty**


	5. We Both Broke Down

(Saturday) Part Four

It was half past seven, and Chat didn't show up yet, Marinette was starting to get worried. _Had something happened to him? Should I go check?_ Then, off the rooftops of Paris, she saw Chat leaping in… "Heroically". _He's definitely trying to impress me!_

"So, have you made your decision yet?" Chat asked landing on her balcony.

"...Yes… I decided, no." Marinette replied hesitantly.

There was a moment's silence, then Chat finally spoke, or yelled for that matter.

"WHAT! WHY NO?!"

"Um… sorry, I don't exactly feel comfortable dating Paris' superhero."

"AND?"

"I told you that I already have someone I like, and it's not you. Plus, I don't know your identity."

? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾞ?

I felt my face growing hot, I didn't know what to do. So, I just yelled at her, and I felt bad. I thought Marinette loved me, but turns out she doesn't! She must love someone else, or nobody at all. I tried keeping it inside. I didn't want to hurt my princess.

"WELL, I DON'T CARE!" It stung me to say this to the one I (used to) love, but I was hurt.

"...I'm sorry Chat, but just please leave." Marinette said tears running down her cheeks. "Goodbye."

"Fine! I will leave! My love doesn't deserve you!"

The last thing I saw was her collapsing onto the floor, while heavy amounts of tears poured down her face. What had just happened? Did I just break her, or myself? How am I going to face her on Monday, or tomorrow if I see her? I ran off the roof and went home, sobbing on my bed as Plagg tried to cheer me up.

"Oh come on, kid. There are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"You don't get it, I liked Marinette, and Marinette only. What am I going to do?"

"Oh come on, what about Ladybug? I do know who she is, but-"

"WHAT? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Adrien yelled, cutting Plagg off.

"Hey kid, I'm just a kwami! Go easy on...AHHH!" Plagg replied dodging Xbox controllers that Adrien threw at him.

"I hate myself so much right now! I really am an embodiment of bad luck.''

"You have no need to hate yours-"

"SHUT UP PLAGG! I'VE ALREADY SCARRED SO MANY PEOPLE'S LIVES! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ANOTHER!''

"Sorry kid I interfered."

Plagg went to his drawer and slammed it closed.


	6. I Got The Wrong Caller-ID

(Saturday/Sunday)Part 5

I lay there crying on my bed for about a good hour, cursing (not bad ones), thinking of Chat's face when I asked him to leave, and throwing things, a lot. Tikki tried cheering me up while dodging the books, pens, and everything else that I got my hands on. I appreciate her trying, but it wasn't going to work. He should have known. But was it my fault? The "buts" and the "ifs" kept haunting my mind. I called Alya, she'd know what to do, I just hoped that her sarcasm and teasing attitude had left for the night.

"I just hope that one of her ideas is not attacking Chat physically the next time see him." I muttered picking up my phone and searching Alya's number in speed dial. That's when I made the biggest mistake in my ENTIRE life…

"Hey Alya, I think I kind of upset… one of Paris' beloved superhero." I said biting her lip to stop tears rolling off my cheek. "Chat Noir came to my house yesterday and kissed me, asking me to be his girlfriend. I had until today's sunset to say yes or no. I wanted to say yes… but I wasn't ready. I don't even know who he really is! I said.. No, and then he yelled at me, I was shocked. I had never heard him yell at anyone besides an akumatized villain. I.. don't know what to do know. That's why I called you Alya, you always know how to cheer me up. I said no because… well, you know who I love… Adrien. I've always have, even if nothing will ever happen. I always wanted to tell him, but I was to shy, I can't even have a conversation with him, let alone a sentence." I couldn't stop the tears flooding down my face or my mouth in that matter of fact."I think he hates my guts now. Probably telling himself he's a idiot for even asking me."

There was a long silence before I said "Alya...are you ok?"

"Marinette… it's me, Adrien."

My heart stopped beating. I checked my pulse and pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. But NOPE. It was cold. hard. reality. I had messed up… bad. This was worse than actually facing him and telling him. Even though I would still stutter and all, this was way worse. Accidentally telling your crush you like him, thinking he was your best friend? It's just plain wrong on many, many, levels.

"Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"Y-Yeah A-A-Adrien?'' I stuttered.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

That was a big fat lie.

"Is it true? You like me?" inquired Adrien in a tense voice.

"Y-yes. I mean no! Well maybe… uhh? Wayany. Anyyaw, I mean Anyway! Y-you should get som-some sleep, go-got school tomorrow. Good Night!" blabbering once again. I cut the phone not letting Adrien saying good-bye.

"Tikki, would you be so kind and _kill_ me?!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed p5! The plot twists are surreal! XD Luv the kind reviews! My school started last wedneday, thats why i couldn't post :( The POVs are not in any type of order btw. if you guys have fanart that you can make pawlese send it to me! luv ya ;) ~ kitty**


	7. Attention To ALL Fans and viewers

**Hey Guys! I just updated ch1 soooooo... if ya wanna check it out...I improved the kiss scene basically. Anyway, love the r &r and im making shout outs for comments, likes and follows in all of the upcoming parts so if wanna be in the shout out, like, review,& follow! All previous fans will in the the pt5! Lots of love and peace ~ kitty**


	8. She Got The Wrong Caller-ID

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be putting the name of the people who have followed,reviewed, and favorited are going to be put in totally different ch page. It'll be updated every week along with the fanfic itself. Onward with fanfic! lot a peace and luv~kitty**

!

!

!

!

(Monday)Part 5

As I was sulking on my bed, I got a call. It was Marinette. The last person I wanted to talk to called me. For what, emotional advice?! Yeah right, like I got any for her. I reluctantly picked up the call and was about to say hello when she cut me before I could talk.

"Hey Alya, I think I kind of upset… one of Paris' beloved superhero. Chat Noir came to my house yesterday and kissed me, asking me to be his girlfriend. I had until today's sunset to say yes or no. I wanted to say yes… but I wasn't ready. I don't even know who he really is! I said.. No, and then he yelled at me, I was shocked. I had never heard him yell at anyone besides an akumatized villain."

" _Jesus, was I that bad?"_

"I.. don't know what to do now. That's why I called you Alya, you always know how to cheer me up. I said no because… well, you know who I love… Adrien. I've always have, even if nothing will ever happen. I always wanted to tell him, but I was too shy, I can't even have a conversation with him, let alone a sentence. I think he hates my guts now. Probably telling himself he's a idiot for even asking me."

" _Holy crap. What do I do?! Act like a clueless piece of poop?!"_

There was a long silence before she said "Alya...are you ok?"

"Marinette… it's me, Adrien." I said.

Another long pause.

"Marinette?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah A-A-Adrien?'' she stuttered.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"Is it true? You like me?" I inquired in a tense voice.

"Y-yes. I mean no! Well maybe… uhh? Wayany. Anyyaw, I mean Anyway! Y-you should get som-some sleep, go-got school tomorrow. Good Night!" Marinette stuttered all over again and cutting the phone without letting me say goodbye. What was I going to get out of her? How much she hates my alter ego?!

"Plagg, I need your terrible love expertise."


	9. Drugs & Guilt

**A/N: Heyo guys! I know my chapters aren't flowing together properly, so I'll be shifting the chapter We've All Made Rash Decisions as part two instead. The change will not affect the plot or anything else in the story. Plus, due to my extremely long hiatus, there will be five chapters up today! Enjoy! ~ kitty**

(Monday)

I woke up with a throbbing head and a tiny kwami slapping me on the cheek. I was feeling dizzy and couldn't get out of bed. Last night's interesting turn of events crashed into my head like a huge tidal wave. The throb in my head turned into a sledgehammer just by thinking of it. I saw a note on my door that said "Out bakery shopping, will come home soon, love you, have a good day. ~ Mom and Dad." Great. Now they're not home.

"Tikki, could you get me an aspirin from the medicine cabinet?" I asked.

"Sure Marinette! But umm… what does a aspirin look like?" Tikki giggled nervously.

"It's a white capsule in an orange container." I said, not remembering there were two of them.

A few seconds later, the kwami was trying to open the container.

"Thanks Tikki, I got it from here," I said, opening the lid and popping one in my mouth. "This is the aspirin right? Last I checked, aspirin is white, not sienna…"

"Uhhhh, I think?" Tikki replied uncertainly.

"Tikki, tell me you got the right container!" I demanded, eyes wide open.

"Let's wait and see… hehehe…" _Did I give her the aspirin or… wait… OH NOO! OMG NO!_

I crashed back into bed and went into some type of sleep coma. Tikki realized what was going on and scurried to get my phone. She dialed the only person who she knew could help…

"Uhh…. yeah… I gave her the… I'M SORRY! IT WAS BY… Yes, immediately… thank you, Master Fu…" Tikki was in so much trouble, "Why is it I that always get into situations like this?"

"Dupain Cheng, Marinette?" Madame .Bustier asked, looking at Marinette's usual seat. "Uh, Dupain Cheng, Marinette?"

"She's not here today!" Alya replied.

 _Are you serious? She's not here today? Out of all days she could have been absent, it was today! Way to guilt trip me, Marinette._

Apparently I had been dazing off as Nino shook me back to life, "Dude, are you even present on Earth right now?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, just… tired."

"Oh, ok, just checkin'. Hey, you wanna have a party at my place Friday night? Everyone's coming!" Nino insisted.

"Everyone? Uh, I'll pass…"

"What? You never pass a party with your favorite dude in the world! I still am your favorite, right? TELL ME I'M YOUR FAVORITE!"

"Alright, alright, I'll come!" I had no choice.

"Thanks man, I knew you wouldn't back down.''

"I would if you stopped pressurizing and guilt tripping me." I mutter.

Father is going to be pissed. Isn't that just wonderful.


	10. Caught In the Act

**A/N: This chapter is cringy af...i can't even with myself. Don't forget to r &r! ~ kitty**

As the day continued, Adrien was dying inside. Mainly because Marinette wasn't there to stare at the back of his head. Or get flustered. Or be clumsy. She was his world. Life was not complete without seeing her breathtaking beauty of a random act of kindness for Adrien. Marinette was his greatest desire. Yesterday's incident was huge, no doubt. But when Marinette accidentally admitted her love for his civilian self, he swelled up with joy. She loved him. She -

"Dude, that like the 10th time you've spaced out. Are you okay?" Nino whispered with concern in the middle of class.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking," Adrien replied sheepishly.

"What are you exactly thinking of?" Nino inquired slyly.

"Um, I forgot?"

"Are you sure you weren't thin-" Nino was cutoff by Madame Bustier.

"Monsieur Agreste & Monsieur Lahiffe, would like to tell the class what you've been whispering about?" Madame Bustier said sternly, placing her wooden pointer stick on her desk.

"No Madame," the two boys said in unison.

"Then I need you both to stop talking during my lesson. Next time I'll make write a entire essay on it," Mme. Bustier warned.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he was not busted. But even though this was , after only a few seconds, he went back into thinking about Marinette but this time he was thinking about the lovely smell that would come out of her hair.


	11. Tension & Potions

**A/N: All of these chapters are unedited. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. In this chapter, Master fu has a fanny pack. When I wrote this, i thought he carried a fanny pack, but then realized that he doesn't have one. So for the sake of this story, plz imagine he carries one. Anyway, how's the story so far? Do you like it? ~ kitty**

 _Recap: "Let's wait and see… hehehe…" Did I give her the aspirin or… wait… OH NOO! OMG NO!_

 _I crashed back into bed and went into some type of sleep coma. Tikki realized what was going on and scurried to get my phone. She dialed the only person who she knew could help…_

 _"Uhh…. yeah… I gave her the… I'M SORRY! IT WAS BY… Yes, immediately… thank you, Master Fu…" Tikki was in so much trouble, "Why is it I that always get into situations like this?"_

"I came as soon as could Tikki, is everything okay?" a man in a red Hawaiian shirt asked, entering Marinette's attic room.

"Thank god you came Master Fu! I don't know what I gave her. She just collapsed on her bed!" Tikki said frantically.

"Calm down Tikki. What exactly happened?" Master Fu questioned.

"She woke up and asked me for an aspirin. I didn't know what an aspirin looked like, so I asked her. She told me that it was white in and transparent orange container. I got her something like what she described, but I hadn't read the container and gave her something else instead!" Tikki cried, pacing back and forth in front of Master Fu.

"Tikki, where is the bottle?"

"It's on the desk, next to the computer."

"Thank you."

Mastur Fu walked across the wooden floor to the desk and picked up the small plastic container. He read the label and laughed.

"Oh Tikki, you've been stressing over something that I can easily fix." Master Fu chuckled.

"What did I give her though?" Tikki sniffed, feeling a little relieved.

"Rapid Sleep tablets. You're supposed to split the tablet in half so the effect isn't this heavy, but it's fine. You are very lucky Tikki. Be thankful."

The old man grabbed Marinette's chair and pulled it closer to the girl. Mastur Fu pulled out a bottle from his fanny pack, which was filled with some sort of aqua marine colored powder. He opened the cork of the smooth glass bottle and added a pinch of the powder in a glass of water that was next to Marinette's bed. The powder dissolved and made the water..clear?

"Um, Master, what was supposed to happen?" Tikki asked, totally confused.

"Let me tell you..." Master Fu said with a cheeky grin.


	12. I Am Not Your Baby

**A/N: Last chapter of the day guys! Hope you enjoyed this surprise! Lots of luv and peace! Sayonara!~ kitty**

"Lunch?" Nino asked me as the lunch bell rang.

"Where to?" I replied, packing my stuff together.

"I was thinking of visiting Marinette and grabbing lunch from the bakery itself." Nino suggested.

"Great idea! You took the words right out my mouth!"

"Nino! Where are you and Monsieur Model headed off to without me?!" a voice called out behind us.

"Oh hey babe! We were just heading to the bakery and meeting Marinette. I was just about to ask if you wanted to tag along." Nino turned around to face Alya. Walking up to her and making his hand interwine with hers as they started to walk towards The main entrance.

"Hey lovebirds! Wait up!" I called out running after them.

The three of us walked out the school and out into the busy city.

"So Adrien," Nino said with a smirk sporting his face. "We never got finish our conversation about your daydream."

"Oh yeah Adrien, tell us about your _daydream."_ Alya interjected with the same look as Nino.

"Uhh, I was thinking about the photoshoot that i have after school and.." I noticed that the couple wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure that you were thinking about photoshoots with that lovestruck face of yours?" Nino inquired with a threatening look on his face.

"Fine! I was thinking about Marinette!" Adrien sighed in defeat.

"I knew it! " Alya squealed in happiness. "Nino, our baby is all grown up now!"

"I AM NOT YOUR BABY!" I yelled, my face growing red.

"Of course you are! No need to be ashamed of it!" Nino chuckled, loving every minute of it.

"Oh yay! We're here!" Alya cheered as the walked up the concrete steps and rang the gold doorbell.

I watched as a small petite woman opened the door and smiled in delight.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long since I've seen all of you!" Sabine Cheng smiled and welcomed all of us inside.

"Same here Mrs. Cheng!" Alya said giving the woman a hug.

"You're here to see Marinette, I'm guessing." Mrs. Cheng said, walking back into the kitchen and walking back out with freshly baked treats. My mouth was starting water.

"Would like some, Adrien?" Mrs. Cheng asked me, holding out the hot tray of goodness.

"Yes, please." I say flashing my best "model smile". Then..

"MAMA!" a voice calls from upstairs.

"Coming, sweetheart!" the elderly women calls back, setting the tray down & walking up the wooden steps.

"Would guys like to come upstairs with me?" Sabine looked back.

"Sure!" we say in unison, following her up the stairs.

As the Mrs. Cheng opened the door, there was a red nosed Marinette, sitting on her bed and covered in blanket.

"Alya? Nino? Adrien?" Marinette questioned, the pitch of her voice lowering as she said my name. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were here to meet you Mari!" Alya replied, pulling up a chair next to the girl.

 _How did she even get a cold? She was fine yesterday._

"Hi Mari. How ya feelin'" Nino smiled.

"Not too good." Marinette pouted.

 _Too cute!_


End file.
